


Forever Haunted By Our Time

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Bad Jokes, FWB but make it unrequited love too, M/M, Romance, zeni is a useless gay I’m sorry I don’t make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Laughter bubbling up in his chest and Zeni would feel anger or embarrassment if it was anyone else in the world. But it was Lupin, and all he felt at that moment was a foreign feeling of calm and love wash over him. Emotions he hadn’t let himself feel in quite a long time. But with Lupin it came as naturally breathing, as regularly as his heart beating in his chest. And the knowledge that without it, it would surely kill him.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Forever Haunted By Our Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdist/gifts).



> Wrote this for one of my best friends, I’m so glad you liked it Zira!

Lupin lived for these moments. Zenigata beneath him, gasping as he peppered kisses down the length of his neck and chest. 

“How are you doing?” Lupin asked, his mouth traveling over a nipple and wrapping his lips around it, sucking gently as Zenigata stifled a moan, biting his lip and shooting a half hard glare at Lupin. 

“Just fine.” He quipped back as Lupin went lower down his body, sending his heart racing and adrenaline coursing through his veins. Lupin squirmed on top of him, his cock dripping with precum over Zenigata’s chest.

Zenigata’s own cock strained against the confines of the pants he was wearing. Lupin practically gloated over him as he laid bare on top of him. 

“I feel…” Zenigata began, thrusting his hips to just get a little bit of friction and just a chance of flipping them so he could top. “...that you are enjoying this too much, Lupin.” The younger man grinned as he straddled Zenigata tighter, sliding back so that their cocks slotted together. 

Zenigata let out a choked gasp as he screwed his eyes shut, the sensations overwhelming him and he swore under his breath. No way was he going to let Lupin win this twisted game that they were playing. He wouldn’t be the one to cum first. He would end up losing that bet, but he didn’t know it yet.

“Perhaps…” Lupin replied, wrapping a hand around both of them and pumping slowly. “I just can’t help it, Pops. You just look so good laid out like this for me. Makes me all hot and bothered.”

Lupin’s fingers traveled lower, sliding past Zenigata’s cock without even a mention of it. Hard and leaking and just begging to be touched. Zenigata gulped, and let his eyes roll to the back of his head as Lupin’s long fingers ghosted over his opening. 

  
“Ack.” He gasped out, failing to control himself as the pad of Lupin’s finger entered him. A fleeting feeling as Lupin took his hand away, reaching over him to rummage inside the nightstand. “Asshole.” Zenigata grumbled under his breath and Lupin laughed. 

“Yes, yes it was.” He replied and Zenigata wished he was wearing his hat only so that he could roll his eyes and not have Lupin as his witness.

“I hate you so much.” Zenigata lied, a soft smile tugging at his lips as Lupin looked over at him with a pout. 

  
“Awwwww.” He whined, his lip quivering becoming exaggerated as he moved back over Zenigata, “That’s not nice, I know you love me.” he continued, opening the cap of lube and squirting a generous amount onto his hand. 

“Yeah,” Zenigata huffed, relaxing his shoulders and he closed his eyes. “Against my better judgement,” he said as Lupin’s finger returned to his entrance. They joked about it. Joked so much about it. But Zenigata really was in love with Lupin. And he hated himself for it. For letting himself fall for the thief he swore to arrest and bring to justice. And Zenigata felt that deep in his gut, that Lupin didn’t return the sentiment. So he played along, and just let himself live in the moment. Any moment he had alone with Lupin was enough for him.

“Just relax.” Lupin commented, taking note of how tense Zenigata had become in the last few moments as he dwelled on variables he couldn’t control. 

“I am.” Zenigata responded, his eyes rolling back as a finger entered him. His mouth went dry as he struggled to remember to breathe. Lupin always took his breath away, and he hated it. 

“It’s only one finger,” Lupin began, slowly tunneling deeper inside of him, “And already you’re whimpering.” 

Zenigata scowled. This is why he preferred Lupin to be on the receiving end. He was such an asshole. He enjoyed watching himself unravel Lupin’s exterior. Watch him come undone from the carefully crafted suave thief he painted himself up to be. 

But now it was different. And Lupin was the one unraveling him with precision and acquired practice.

“Just fucking hurry it up.” He growled out and Lupin slid another finger inside of him. Zenigata threw back his head, his back arching as he struggled for any more kind of friction. 

“Awwww.” Lupin whined, a pout gracing his face once more and Zenigata wanted nothing more than to kiss it off of him. “But we just started.” He leaned forward, as if hearing Zenigata’s thoughts, his fingers hooking as his face stopped just mere centimeters from Zenigata. Their gazes locked and Zenigata’s heart skipped a beat. He reached up with his free hand, pulling Lupin down and kissing him hard. 

Times like this, where they were in an inbetween of rushed meetings and slow adventures, where they had time on their side but the ever impending presence of the morning looming over their heads, Zenigata wasn’t sure he’d ever want these trysts to stop. Hell, he wasn’t even sure when they began. But since then his life had not known peace. A twisted game of Cat and Mouse sparking between them, in which his handcuffs were not being used the way the manufacturer intended. And afterwards Lupin would make his escape, leaving Zenigata to come up with a new excuse for Interpol on how Lupin evaded his capture once more. He didn’t know what the agency would do to him if they found out the true reasons that he failed at his task, and Zenigata shuddered to think of the possibilities. 

He thought they had almost been found out when Keith was put to the task of hunting him down. But thankfully nothing was discovered. Some days Zenigata cursed himself for allowing this submission to Lupin’s wiles in the first place. But on the other hand, he found he wouldn’t know what he’d do if he hadn’t. He found himself actually falling for the man above him, and it was a scary thought. 

“Koichi.” Lupin’s voice rang through his ears and jarred Zenigata back to the present. His eyes fluttered open as he made eye contact with the man he was definitely not falling in love with. 

“Y-yeah?” He replied, struggling to remember how to speak, how the proper use of syntax and letters formed together to create comprehensible sentences, because right now he was pretty sure his brain had turned to mush. The moonlight was peeking through the curtains of the hotel room Lupin rented, hitting him in just the right angle that made Lupin look celestial. His eyes shined with a different glint than the one he had while in the midst of plotting a scheme. The chocolate of his eyes melted into a deep amber that set his soul on fire, threatening to engulf his very being and leave nothing but smoldering embers in its wake. 

“Are you ready?” He asked and Zenigata could only nod his head in affirmation as Lupin smiled. A grin stretching across his face, his teeth poking through and making him squirm. The memories of said teeth softly biting into the skin of his neck sent heat flushing throughout his body. 

Lupin’s fingers slowly slid out, and if Zenigata had any self control left, he’d hold back the whine. But he didn’t, so a low cry left his throat at the loss of feeling despite the knowledge something else would take its place. 

He craned his neck and watched as Lupin angled himself, giving him one last cautious glance to make sure that Zenigata was still comfortable. That was one of the things he loved about Lupin. The care he showed to others. He may have been a criminal, but that didn’t mean he was an outright villain in his narrative. Hell, Zenigata had seen many worse people on his own adventures chasing Lupin around the world. If anything, and Zenigata hated to admit it to even himself, Lupin was just an otherwise decent guy who did crime. A profession he had been born into and one that he excelled at. But people who strived for destruction on a larger scale, those who wished to harm others, were a much larger threat than Lupin was to the world. 

And secretly he was grateful for Lupin’s knack of sticking his nose in larger scale conspiracies, only because it gave Zenigata the arrest of someone who was more high ranking (to put it nicely) than Lupin.

But Zenigata didn't want to dwell on those things, no, not when said criminal was about to stick his dick in him. 

Zenigata breathed, relaxing his whole body. Lupin leaned forward to kiss him, slowly thrusting inside of him. Zenigata moaned, his lips parting and Lupin took his chance to sneak his tongue into his mouth. And Zenigata let him.

Lupin pulled away, his hips stalling. Zenigata scowled at him, “What are you doing?” he asked, his own hips fidgeting for just some form of friction. 

Lupin was silent, his words turning over in his head as he struggled to find the right ones. What would have normally been a cheeky remark was anything but. “You’re breathtaking.” He whispered. Zenigata’s brain short circuited as the words made contact with his brain. He felt his heart lurch, seizing in his chest and all but flying out of his throat. Instead, it melted into the pool of his stomach and released a sensation of butterflies. He grew light headed and was only vaguely aware of Lupin’s hand caressing his cheek until he was pulled toward Lupin. Their lips brushing against each other once more in a slow, languid kiss that had Zenigata feeling like he could fly.

They broke apart, their breaths labored as Lupin rested his forehead against his. Laughter bubbling up in his chest and Zeni would feel anger or embarrassment if it was anyone else in the world. But it was Lupin, and all he felt at that moment was a foreign feeling of calm and love wash over him. Emotions he hadn’t let himself feel in quite a long time. But with Lupin it came as naturally breathing, as regularly as his heart beating in his chest. And the knowledge that without it, it would surely kill him. 

And so Zenigata joined him, his own laughter rising to the surface and joined Lupin’s in a twisted form of harmony. “Thanks,” Zenigata replied almost awkwardly, knowing one of them had to speak first. The knowledge that Lupin’s cock was still nestled inside of him and they hadn’t even begun properly fucking still weighed heavily on his mind. “You’re not bad yourself.” He smirked, Lupin looking at him through crinkled eyes. 

Instead of dignifying Zenigata with a response (and if he was honest, Zenigata lost any dignity he had left the first time he slept with Lupin), he kissed him once more. Slowly moving his lips towards the corner of Zenigata’s mouth. His hips gave a soft thrust into him, leaving the older man shuddering. Lupin traveled down, lips and teeth grazing across the tan skin of his neck. A giggle ripped through his pursed lips as Lupin grazed over a sensitive spot there.

“I forgot you were ticklish there, Pops.” Lupin spoke, his voice airy and even as he lied. He was very aware of every inch of Zenigata’s body, which spots made him giggle and moan, which made him quick to cum and where to pull on his hair that had him gasping for air. He knew the placement of the moles that freckled along his body, of every scar that peppered his skin like flecks of paint over an empty canvas. He knew his favorite sound was that of Zenigata’s laughter, and he made sure to draw it out of him every chance he got.

“You did not.” Zenigata called him out on his bluff. The knowledge of how intimately Lupin knew him reared its head in the forefront of his mind.

“Hmmm…” Lupin pondered, his mouth returning to that spot and grinning when the sound escaped Zenigata’s lips once more. “I truly did forget. You know how I am, Pops. Can’t remember a damn thing.” 

“I’ll say.” Zenigata replied with a huff, “You can’t seem to remember that your suppose to be fucking me.” 

Lupin lifted his head and whined, “No need to be so bossy, Pops. I was trying to go for a bit of romance here.” He replied, straightening up as his hands made contact with Zenigata’s hips. 

Zenigata couldn’t help but roll his eyes, sighing in pleasure as the new position allowed Lupin to slide fully inside of him. Lupin’s hand moved from his hips to his cock as the younger man wrapped his slender hands around the thick length. 

Zenigata wasn’t one to take pride in his own being, especially when it came to how well endowed he was. A fact that Lupin mentioned every time they were intimate with each other. (And even more so when he was taking him, whether it be in his mouth or when he was being fucked.) 

But now, when his own erection felt almost abandoned by the man it made a mess of more times than Zeni could count, he truly did see what Lupin meant. 

Even with one hand wrapped firmly around him now and the other resting on his chest, he could see just how much he dwarfed the younger man. Sure Lupin was tall, but Zenigata was taller and more bulky than him. But Lupin was all legs, slender and lithe and beautiful. But Zeni would never say that last part aloud to any soul other than the one in front of him or the mirror. And even then, he’d have to be drunk off his ass to say it to Lupin’s face. 

Lupin’s hand just barely wrapped around him, his long fingers giving him the upper edge when it came to quick hand jobs in back alleys and dingy motel rooms, when time wasn’t on their side and the knowledge of being caught made their blood hot and their bodies hotter.

  
But here, when they had time, Zenigata couldn’t help but appreciate just how much  _ larger _ he was in comparison to the great Arsène Lupin III, his frame towering over the younger man. But now was not the time to be comparing their bodies when they had an important task at hand. 

“I didn’t take you for the romantic kind.” Zenigata replied, rolling his hips, still adjusting to the way Lupin filled him.

“You wound me, Pops!” Lupin said, sliding out and thrusting back in slowly. “I’m French. Romance is in my blood!” 

Zeni scoffed, “Then how about a demonstration, Arsène. Because right now your attempt at romance feels like a bad romantic tragedy.”

Lupin gasped, his mouth falling open in a perfect  _ O _ , his eyebrows scrunching together as he stared down the inspector. “Fine.” He replied, a simple four letter word that sent shivers down his spine and his heart racing. His fingers trembled by their own accord as Lupin began to thrust. A sporadic tempo that Zenigata was pretty sure was the same pace of his heart. Erratic and hard, pounding against him and making him shake. 

Lupin angled himself, sliding deeper inside of him, thrusting up and  _ oh. There.  _ Zenigata saw stars explode behind his eyelids as Lupin hit that bundle of nerves deep within him. 

Lupin had mapped out every centimeter of Zenigata that he could get his hands on. Like an elaborate heist, he knew the right path to take in order to reach the prize he sought. 

Zenigata gasped louder, his back arching off the mattress, his hand coming down to join Lupin’s as he pumped himself. His release was just out of reach, just like Lupin. A constant game of catch up and desperation for just a sliver of success, no matter how small. 

“L...Lupin.” Zeni moaned out. He knew it was useless trying to hide just how  _ close _ he was when Lupin knew him like he knew the back of his hand. 

“I know.” The younger man replied, quickening his thrusts, his own release on the brink of spilling over. “Want…” He gasped, struggling to even breathe, “Want you to first.” he rasped out.

Zenigata gasped shakily. He usually focused on making sure Lupin came first, but here, this was different. With his orgasm so close, there was no time to argue over who should come first. 

“Where…” Lupin spoke up once more, “Where?” He asked. Only managing one word sentences. But it was ok, they had done this dance so many times that Zenigata didn’t need words to know what the other man wanted to say. 

“Out.” he gasped, he didn’t want to have to take more time than he needed to clean himself up. He thought for a moment, reaching out to softly grasp Lupin’s wrist, the younger man stopping as he pulled himself out. “Together.” he said and Lupin nodded his head.

Lupin crawled over him, slotting their erections together as he all but sobbed. Zenigata took the reins for just this moment, grabbing both of them in on hand and stroking quickly, the high they were chasing coming to its peak. 

“L-Lupin.” Zenigata stuttered out, his orgasm spilling over their chests, Lupin following after him as they came on their chests. 

Lupin shivered and Zenigata did his best to wrap his free hand around him, pulling him impossibly closer. 

And there it was again, Lupin’s laughter bubbling up from where his face was buried in the hollow of Zenigata’s shoulder. His breath tickled the hair there and burned ever so pleasantly into his memory. 

The laughter grew deeper and suddenly Zenigata realized that he wasn’t laughing anymore and his shoulder was now home to freshly fallen tears.

“Lupin?” he asked, his voice gentle as his clean hand traveled to the back of his head. His fingers softly carded through his hair. Unsure of how else to word it, he continued simply, “Is… Is everything ok?” 

The laughter-cry seemed to deepen and Zenigata was sitting up now, cradling him. “Did I hurt you?” Zenigata asked. He knew that he had a strong grip (hell, Lupin had commented on it more times than he wanted to admit.) “Lupin.” He fought to keep his voice even, but he heard the crack in his pitch.

“No, yeah.” He replied finally, still not answering Zenigata’s question. He didn't want to rush the younger man, but at this point Zenigata was concerned for both of their sanities. “I’m fine. I’m fine.” He repeated and Zenigata wasn’t sure he believed him. 

“It’s just…” Lupin continued, trailing off so he could pull away to look properly at him. “I realized something.” He spoke and Zenigata nodded, silently urging him to continue. He waited to hear what he had realized, both in fear and anticipation. Maybe Lupin had come to his senses and wanted to end the things they had between them. Zenigata wasn’t sure what he would do if that was the case. It was nice having Lupin like this in his life. Sure, it complicated both of their jobs, but he thought it was well worth the complications. He would figure it out if it came to that. Maybe not right away, and maybe not 6 months from now. But he would. 

That was not what Lupin wanted to say, though. But Zenigata didn’t know it yet.

Lupin was silent, looking oh so desperately into Zenigata’s eyes. He seemed so vulnerable with that expression. 

“What?” Zenigata asked, his gaze still soft, leaving Lupin melting where he laid. 

“I’m in love with you.” He whispered, hoping that perhaps Zenigata was losing his hearing and wouldn’t hear his declaration. But good luck had never been favorable to Arsène Lupin III and Zenigata heard every word uttered in that wonderful sentence.

Zenigata was frozen. His most desired dream and his worst nightmare. Lupin loved him. He was currently shyly looking anywhere except for at him, but he loved him. Zenigata could worry about the consequences of their star crossed affair tomorrow. Right now he wanted to kiss Lupin. 

And so he did. 

He softly cupped Lupin’s face to look at him. Time froze around them as Zeni spoke, “Lupin, I love you too.” he whispered, watching as that beautiful smile spread across his face once more. 

“You do?” He asked, his heart feeling like it was in his throat and could hear the rushing of his blood as it pumped through his body at an accelerated rate. He was light headed and felt as if he was on cloud 9. He shook his head slightly. “I mean. Of course you do.” He replied, the smile still there. 

Zeni sighed, “Don’t make me change my mind, Lupin.” He spoke, mirth playing through his tone. “You’re still a criminal and it’s still my job to catch you.” He spoke, not missing the way Lupin’s smile faltered for a small moment before reappearing. 

“My good sir, the only alleged crime I have committed tonight is the theft of your heart. Because allegedly you love me.” Lupin was grinning and Zeni closed the distance between them once more. 

“That’s it. I’m taking it back. That was awful.” he said, and instead of replying Lupin closed the distance between them in another sweet kiss. 

They could figure out the situation with their chosen professions later. Right now was just for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
